Every day is Halloween for us
by Vault Of Fanfiction
Summary: Friends arrive at the ski lodge during Halloween to spend some quality time together. I wrote this during last Halloween and focused on the canon pairings. No deadly shenanigans, just the fun ones.


It was Halloween, and Josh along with his friends had gathered up to his parents' ski lodge to spend the evening together. They had spent the day outside, having a snowball fight or just admiring the scenery. Finally, as the sun started to set they decided to go back inside to warm up. After everyone had gotten into the lodge and taken their wet clothes off they started thinking about what they should do next. They had talked about at least carving some pumpkins together, having a horror movie marathon, eating lots of candy and surely also scaring each other as well as staying up late. But before all this they ended up just having some careless free time after the wild snowball fight. Josh and Sam had moved into the kitchen to make some hot chocolate for everybody, Mike and Jess had curled up side by side on the couch. So did Matt and Emily, and even Chris and Ashley. They had lit the fireplace, and as Sam and Josh brought the hot chocolate to everyone the mood really started warming up.

\- This is.. pretty nice, Mike..

Jessica purred next to his boyfriend. They along with everyone else started feeling a little drowsy. As Josh and Sam joined their friends Ashley and Chris sat side by side in front of the fireplace.

\- Hey, lovebirds, leave some of that light and warmth to everyone else too,

Josh said in a teasing tone, causing both Ashley and Chris to look behind them, the former blushing a little. Josh quickly added:

\- I'm just joshin' ya. Please, by all means go on, don't let us disturb you two!

Chris had finally gathered enough courage and told Ashley how he felt about her, and obviously no one wanted to get on their way. The evening went on peacefully and warmly.

As the day had really darkened and slowly turned into a night, Jessica jumped up from the couch, away from Mike's warm side and happily called out:

\- What do you guys say, isn't it the time we should start carving the pumpkins? Mike, come, we'll share one of the pumpkins, right?

Jess took a hold of Mike's hand and pulled him up, away from the cozy couch, in which he had snoozed.

\- Mm.. Jess..

he mumbled sounding a little reluctant. But the others liked Jessica's idea and got up as well.

\- Okay, okay..

Mike finally replied.

\- Fine, let's go..

And so they went to get the pumpkins, which Josh had wisely reserved one for each pair. After that they moved onto the kitchen, grabbed all the equipment they needed and started working.

\- Okay, Mike, Mike,

Jess started with an ominous look in her eyes.

\- How about we turn our pumpkin into a cute one?

she asked. But Mike had a mind of his own, and quickly shook his head.

\- Nooo way, Jess, no way, it had to be spooky!

Mike and Jess seemed to be the only ones who couldn't end up in an agreement, as even Matt and Emily had after a little exchange of words found the shared path.. kind of. Mike pouted a little, but finally said:

\- Okay, here's the deal. We'll make a compromise. Jess, you'll carve half of the pumpkin, and I'll take the other half. Is that okay?

Jess nodded happily, and so they as well got to start.

After a little while the happy chattering had taken over the kitchen. Ashley and Chris worked on their pumpkin nearly side by side, Matt and Emily discussed about what their pumpkin would end up like, whereas Josh and Sam teased each other and laughed. Likewise, Mike and Jess were pretty deep in teasing each other and telling jokes, but they, like always, seemed to take it a little further. All the other couples were sure about what to do with their pumpkins, but Mike and Jess of course had to be a little more creative with their work. Their pumpkin didn't seem to know how exactly it should smile, for its grin was a little unusual; half cheery and half creepy.

\- Okay..

Mike said as he glanced at the final result.

\- It's not that bad, right?

he asked Jess with a little smile on his face. Jessica seemed satisfied as well, and she and Mike highfived each other.

\- Yeah!

Everyone else seemed to be pretty much ready as well.

\- What do you guys say, should we take the pumpkins outside?

Sam suggested, and others nodded, so soon they moved back outside, into the beautiful, yet a little chilly night. It didn't take too long when all the pumpkins already sat on the ground, almost next to each other. As Sam and Josh lit candles inside them Jess had already come up with a new idea:

\- Hey, Mike.. What do you say if we go for a little walk into the forest? You know, just you and I..

Mike seemed to cheer up because of this, and added quickly, in an excited tone:

\- Wait just a second, I'm going to get a little something from the lodge, I'll be right back!

\- What? What are you going to get?

Mike of course wanted to know, but Jess just shook her head and said:

\- No no, Mike, it's a surprise. Please, just wait there, it won't take long!

As curious as Mike was, he still had no other choice but to just wait. And like Jess had said, it didn't take long when she already returned to her boyfriend. And she held something behind her back. Mike's curiosity naturally grew even bigger, but Jess still refused to tell more to him.

\- Okay, Mike, let's go,

she just said cheerfully. And so they went on their way, hand in hand into the beautiful woods along a path which had a slight layer of snow on it.

\- Jessica.. just what do you have on your mind?

Mike still tried to ask, but of course Jess wouldn't tell any more, she just smiled. Mike could've easily turned to look behind Jessica's back to see what was going on, but decided to fight against his will, for he respected his girfriend's wishes, no matter what. After a little walk Jess glanced at the sky, gave Mike her cellphone and said:

\- Mike, dear, look at that moon. Isn't it beautiful? Could you please take a photo of it for me?

Mike complied and took the phone even though Jess could've easily taken the photo herself.

\- Okay, Jess, I'll grant your wish. Always take the shot, right?

he said. And as Mike focused on taking the most perfect photo for Jessica her attention was already somewhere else. As she was sure that Mike wasn't looking, she turned around and quietly snuck a little distance away from Mike and then hid behind the bushes. And then she just waited.

\- Okay, Jess..

Mike finally said and slowly turned back towards Jess.

\- I seriously don't think I can take a better photo than what I just took.. Hey, Jess? Where are you?

he asked in a surprised tone because didn't see her anywhere.

\- Come on, Jessica, come out, where ever you are. This isn't funny..

he continued pleading while he slowly took a couple of steps back, towards a small but icy cold stream. And right when Mike wasn't expecting it, Jess jumped out from her hiding place, holding a scary mask on her face. Mike was obviously startled, lost his balance and fell right into the stream behind him. But the water, which was literally ice cold, got him jump back up very quickly. And he was really, really pissed.

\- You think that was funny, Jess?!

he shouted. His voice echoed in the woods around them.

\- Because I sure as hell am not laughing!

he still added and then turned around. He didn't give Jess any opportunity to explain herself, he just quickly started marching back to the lodge. Jess really did think this was funny, but soon her smile faded away as she understood that she really had managed to piss Mike off.

\- Mike.. Mike, wait!

she yelled, but Mike didn't stop, didn't even slow down.

\- It's NOT funny, Jess!

he just yelled back.

Others had stayed outside and heard Mike's voice before he even got out from the woods.

\- Mike, what happened..?

Sam tried to ask, but Mike was like he hadn't heard a word, just dashed straight into the lodge. No one really had the time to talk about his strange behavior, as Jessica ran back to them.

\- Hey, Jessica..

Ashley started and walked towards her.

\- What's wrong with Mike? I've never seen him like that, he.. he was so mad..

Jessica finally stopped in front of the others and started telling them:

\- I spooked Mike out there in the forest..

She showed the mask to others.

\- It was supposed to be fun, but then Mike fell straight into that icy stream, and..

Jess didn't have to say anything else, for the others understood now what was going on. Sam turned towards the lodge and said:

\- We should go and see how he's doing..

And as they got back in they saw that Mike had curled up in front of the still warm fireplace, and just stared into the flames. He had taken off most of his clothes and only wore his white tank top and jeans. He had put his arms around his body. Jessica seemed to hesitate to approach him. Sam on the other hand acted quickly and ran into the bathroom upstairs to get a dry, warm towel for Mike, and Ashley went back into the kitchen to make some more hot chocolate. Sam didn't waste too much time, and soon came back down. She gave the towel to Mike and saw Jessica finally approaching them, so she moved back to Josh so the couple could sort things out. Mike wrapped the large towel around his upper body, but didn't look at Jessica even though she sat down right next to him. He didn't say a word, he just waited.

\- Listen, Mike..

Jess finally started after gathering some courage.

\- I just wanted us to have a good time..

Then Mike said what was on his mind:

\- So you decided to soak me?

But Jess also had an aswer ready:

\- I didn't want it to end up like that! I just wanted to spook you up real good, because it's Halloween and everything, that's all! I wanted us to get into the spirit of things.. Mike.. forgive me.

Mike didn't say a word, he just took the cup Ashley had brought to him and took the first sip of his drink. The hot chocolate did a good job in warming him up. Jess dared to gently stroke Mike's slightly wet hair. Finally Mike sighed and said:

\- Well.. if you'll warn me next time before pulling a stunt like this?

Jess smiled and replied:

\- Maybe, Mike, maybe..

After the atmosphere had again calmed down, Josh said:

\- Listen, guys, now that all the drama is over, I think we all can again spend some quality time together, because that's all I want..

He exchanged a warm gaze with Sam before continuing:

\- And even though we all are a little too old for trick-or-treating, which.. which I used to do with my sisters when we were little..

Josh took a short pause and then continued:

\- Well, I went on and bought some candy for all of us..

He pointed at the little baskets that were all around the room. All of the baskets were named. Jess jumped up and fetched not only her own basket, but Mike's one as well. Others did the same with their baskets, and soon they once again calmed down to spend the Halloween, just like they had planned from the start.


End file.
